


Guide to Carry for da Barry || Guide to Carra for da Barra

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry has a hard time remembering to eat food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dresses, F/M, Flarrowverse Shipyard, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Genderfluid Barry Allen, Hugs, Kissing, Len lets Barry know he's wonderful, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sleep, Word Cloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: 1.	Feed da Boi2.	Hug da Grl3.	Praise da Boi4.	Sleep da Grl5.	Kiss da Boi6.	Dress da Grl





	1. Feed da Boi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klep (kleptoandpyro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts), [Queen_BiLociraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BiLociraptor/gifts).



> Barry's genderfluid in this fic, in case you couldn't tell by the summary and title. Fuck off if you hate this sorta stuff.
> 
> made the word cloud [here](https://www.wordclouds.com/).

Barry’s mouth hung open, eyes blinking and brows contorting as he searched for an answer to a simple question.  Len hoped it was because he’d eaten something so bland and uninteresting that it was forgettable.

“Uhhh… erm…” Barry’s mumbling got quieter and quieter.

“Barry,” Len folded his arms. “What have you eaten since breakfast?”

“I had a calorie bar!”

“A calorie bar?”

Barry crumbled under the weight of Len’s glare.

“Tell me, Barry, how many calories does each bar contain?”

Barry mumbled.

“Barry, I’m Captain Old, speak up.”

“A thousand.”

“That’s right.  And how many calories was breakfast?”

“Toast and butter,” Barry squirmed, “s-so not many.”

“Let’s be generous and call it two-hundred since you had two slices,” Len’s eyes were very not in a generous mood. “That means you have been running—literally—on less than a fifth of the calories you need.”

“I ate a lot yesterday!” Barry protested, citing the family dinner with the Rogues.

“That’s not how this works, Barry!” Len clamped his hand around Barry’s wrist and sat him at his seat in the dining room.  His hands then migrated to Barry’s shoulders. “You’re not leaving this table until you eat everything I serve you tonight.”

“But what abou—”

Len held Barry’s phone in hand, having filched it effortlessly, “If you run out on Flash business, you’re going to pass out who knows where fighting who knows what or whom—and I’m not rolling the dice and hoping it’s someone kind!”

Len hated himself for shouting, for giving Barry a reason to flinch.  Saying something louder didn’t make people listen.  Leaders inspired, they didn’t terrify.  While Barry wasn’t one of the Rogues, Len was the voice of experience in their relationship; and in Len’s experience, Barry was hurtling towards burnout at lightspeed—Captain Cold was **not** losing his Flash!  **Len was not some deadbeat who starved his family!!!**

Len honed in on his breathing.  He closed his eyes and kneaded Barry’s shoulders until they’d both calmed down.  They did their best with apologies before Len brought out Barry’s first serving: baked salmon with rice, broccoli, and a dinner roll.  Butter in the roll and cheese on the broccoli bolstered the calorie count.  Len rubbed his back and praised him with each bite with gentle encouragements, not wanting him to be riddled with even more guilt than he’d already accumulated.


	2. Hug da Grl

Len had received so few kind touches in his life that asking for them made him feel ill—like something was wrong with him—so he seldom denied his lover’s constant cravings for physical intimacy.  One evening, Len was holding Barra against his chest in their bed.  She was smiling at something on her phone while Len was watching hockey.  Her eyes crinkled like she simultaneously wanted to cry and had finally stopped crying.

Barra both wore her heart on her sleeve and hid it from the world.  Happiness was a dog wagging its tail and eager to introduce itself to every new entity to who came near; sadness was a cat huddled in the basement so no one would scorn its sorry state.

“What are you looking at?” Len looked over her shoulder, not-so-sneakily sneaking a smooch to her jaw.  Curiosity gripped his mind so tightly that he couldn’t even wait for a commercial break.

She held her phone closer to him to show him a photo of [baby bats swaddled in blankets](https://peopledotcom.files.wordpress.com/2016/11/bats.jpg?crop=135px%2C354px%2C1062px%2C796px&resize=1200%2C630), “They’re orphans.  They’re in blanket burritos cuz that reminds them of cuddling with their moms…”

Len held Barra closer, hoping to dissolve the tension that had stiffened Barra’s body.

“I wish I was a bat.”

Len’s brows rose.  He knew her well enough now to realize that the whimsy in her tone served another purpose: to disguise the gloom in her heart.

“Then I could be in a blanket burrito.”

Len looked towards the linen closet.

“Where are you going?” Barra’s expression broke Len’s heart: a cat who’d settled with their human only for the human to leave for something as pointless as using the bathroom.

“I’ll be back.”

Barra sat back against the pillows, resigned to Len leaving.

“Up off the bed for a second.”

Barra’s brows scrunched together as she did what he asked.  Len lay and flattened a thin blanket on the bed and afterwards instructed her to lie on it.  Once she was in position, Len wrapped her up.  He spent the rest of the evening cuddling a Barra blanket burrito, and Barra spent it grounded in fuzzy fabric and floating in affection within Len’s arms.


	3. Praise da Boi

“Did you eat today?” Len asked as he petted Barry’s hair in his lap.

Barry perked up, “I had the sandwiches and applesauce you made me!”

“Good,” Len cupped his cheek with his free hand, proud of him for remembering.

Barry soaked up Len’s touches as he recounted the happiness he’d collected throughout the day: giving the entire CCPD heart attacks by arriving on time, the movie night he’d arranged with Cisco for later that week, training with Oliver and Wally, grabbing coffee with Iris, how the Star City Science Museum had unveiled an exhibit that he, Caitlin, and Felicity were dying to make a day trip of…

“Oh, I’m rambling again,” Barry rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side as if he’d gotten caught doing something disgusting.

“I like hearing you talk.”

“Eh heh heh, well… something to drive you crazy between Rogues meetings and Legends missions.”

“Something to become enchanted by…” Len held Barry’s precious head and massaged the words into his ear. “A spell I never want to break.”

“Y-yeah?” Len could feel Barry’s skin flush. “You’d stay cursed for me???”

“I’d beg you to bless me every day, my magician.”

Barry wriggled, but Len didn’t let him go until Barry believed in the magic of his own voice.  That instead of it being buzzing to shoo away, it was an incantation kept Len happily spellbound every time it was cast.


	4. Sleep da Grl

“Lenny, I’m fine,” Barra rolled her eyes as Len inspected her once they got home from helping the Legends.  Not that Len didn’t trust Gideon.  He did.  He just… couldn’t silence the screams that something _might_ be hurting his lover. Not this time.  She’d gotten clipped with some lasers, smashed her hip in a doorway, almost tripped over a bomb…

Barra let out a groan-sigh hybrid.  Her lips sunk towards the floor when they weren’t trapped in a yawn.

“Bedtime,” Len decided.  Her eyes were already closed by the time she curled up under the sheets.  She clung to Len in her sleep as soon as he entered the bed after completing his own preparations.


	5. Kiss da Boi

Barry was not good at sneaking.  Even socked feet on carpet were sirens to Len’s ears, yet Len humored him anyway.  Barry got giggly as he approached his prey.  Len steeled his expression and kept on reading right up until Barry’s lips started to creep towards Len’s cheek, then Len dropped his book on the desk and slammed their lips together with an unyielding hold on the back of Barry’s head.

Len chuckled as Barry squeaked with surprise.  Barry’s fingertips traveled down Len’s back so his hands could reach Len’s ass.  Len purred with approval.  Barry nipped Len’s lips, still not quite bold enough take what he wanted.  Len growled and tore into Barry’s lips like the sharks that fascinated him so.

One did not deny a hunter their feast.

Barry gasped, and that was all the opening Len needed to dig into Barry’s mouth, scooping at the roof with his tongue, free hand going to the back of Barry’s neck to bring them impossibly closer.  Like this, Len felt the arousal taking hold of Barry just as strongly as he was.

Len smirked against his lips when Barry ground his own crotch against Len’s.  He’d give Barry what he wanted… after he played with his food.


	6. Dress da Grl

Thus far, Barra had only worn overtly feminine clothes at home.  She didn’t want people to stare at her and think _what a freak_ —especially people she knew.

But now that she had the perfect opportunity and total safety to go out and dress as she pleased, she had no idea what to wear.  She had casual dresses and lace lingerie aplenty and even some sandals and a pair of pink checkerboard Vans, but none of it was suited for a charity masquerade.  She didn’t even think she owned a mask—unless she included her Flash cowl.

Len found her lamenting her lack of eveningwear and hugged her from behind, arms snug around her waist and his voice in her ear.

“Close your eyes.”

Anticipation swiftly bloomed as Len stripped her bare and dressed her in sleek fabric that reached down to her ankles and had lace against some of her back.  The lace must’ve been unusually shaped to accomplish its unidentifiable pattern of fabric and skin.  It felt like there might’ve been a triangular cut-out spanning her lower back, interrupted by a bridge of lace, then proceeding to leave her neck and collar open.  The cut was low enough to lay a jeweled scarf around her.

As much as Barra hoped that it might lead to something sexy, Len’s hands remained methodical as he guided her feet into flats; although, he did give her hands and hips reassuring squeezes.  Even her neck and hair got soft touches as he fixed a veil of jewels to her head by a ribbon.  The jewels rolled down her face, down to her lips, and an inch off her chin.

Len finished up by running his hands through her hair, smoothing out strands that probably got mussed in the dressing and accessorizing.

“Open your eyes, my beautiful Barra.”

And beautiful she was—breathtaking and gorgeous in the mirror: a queen with magic at her fingertips, one whose realm was as dangerous as it was friendly.

Len was suited and booted in silver-threaded navy, his mask adorned with dark, iridescent metal feathers. He took Barra arm in arm, asking if she was ready to dazzle everyone in attendance. Barra smiled shyly, sure he was biased, but yes, yes she was. Len said there was no bias in stating facts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
